scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Third Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Pongo will be wearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair and clothing and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the third entire movie. *Maid Marian will be wearing her clothing and hat and will have a pistol gun. *Robin Hood will wear his green shirt, yellow hat with red feather, and yellow shoes, and will carry his dark blue lightsaber, which will use the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie, but when he joins the dark side and becomes Buster, his lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects the entire third movie. *Shere Khan will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects through the entire third movie. *Negaduck will carry four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Owl will be wearing Yoda's clothing and will have a green lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, when he battles Hans throughout the entire third movie. *John Darling will be wearing his hat, coat, and sandals and will carry his green lightsaber, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum3.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Tom the Cat will be wearing Mace Windu's clothing and will carry his purple lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Prince Phillip will wear his clothing and shoes with cape and hat carrying feather and will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Taran will wear his clothes and shoes and will have his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hercules will wear his clothes, cape, and sandals and will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Buttercup will wear her clothes and shoes and have hair tied back for a ponytail and will have her green lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects thoughout the entire third movie. *Cholena will be wearing her clothing, necklace, and headscarf and will have her light blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Chief will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jenner will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Blossom will carry two lightsabers (one green and one yellow), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Kanga will wear her apron and will carry her green lightsaber, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Little John will wear his hat and shirt and shoes and will carry a white saber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Blossom's two lightsabers (one green and one yellow) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Sir Ector's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *John Darling's lightsaber will be green and will have the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Captain Phoebus's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Esmeralda's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Princess Eilonwy's white saber staff will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *probedroidgun01.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft1.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft2.wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (3).wav *cb_ls_clash1 (1).wav *cb_ls_clash2 (1).wav *cb_ls_clash2_1.wav *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerdown1.wav *cb_ls_powerdown (3).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash 2.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Clips Used) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Happy Tree Friends (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry (1940-Present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Hercules (1997) *Mulan (1998) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Various Movies and Cartoons *The Jungle Book (1967) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Powerpuff Girls Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie Trivia *The third film will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith throughout the entire third movie. *Pongo's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Robin Hood's lightsaber will be dark blue, and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie, but when he joins the dark side and becomes Buster, his lightsaber will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects the entire third movie. *Shere Khan's lightsaber will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects through the entire third movie. *Negaduck will have four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, because these four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Owl will have a green lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, when he battles Hans throughout the entire third movie. *Tom the Cat's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *John Darling's green lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Prince Phillip's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Taran's light blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hercules' light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Buttercup's green lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects thoughout the entire third movie. *Cholena's light blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Chief will have a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Little John's white saber saber will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Blossom's two lightsabers (one green and one yellow) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Kanga's lightsaber will be green and will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sir Ector's lightsaber will be green and will have the lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *John Darling's lightsaber will be green and will have the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire third movie. *Captain Phoebus's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Esmeralda's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Princess Eilonwy's white saber staff will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films